ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekkoukan High School
Gekkoukan High School is a major location in Persona 3. While little information about it is given, it appears to be a popular school founded by the Kirijo Group. History Before Gekkoukan High School was founded, the building was built by Kirijo Group, intended as a laboratory to instigate and experiment on Shadows. The scientists would gather the shadows and harvest them, amplifying their capabilities and their potential. It is later shown that during the experiment, the arcana that was never meant to be, Death, was created. It is also revealed that via the experiments, the leading group of the scientists came to know about the Fall. The majority of the scientists embraced the prophecy, with the exception of Yukari's father. Declining Death, Yukari's father intercepted the experiments and destroyed many of the facilities along the way. It is also where the Shadows who began to merge with one another, intending to reform into Death, who was forcefully torn apart. The laboratory was later destroyed by the enraged Shadows, leaving only a few of the scientists alive. To cover up the incident, Kirijo Group spent a large sum of money and rebuilt the laboratory into a High School. However, as the students enroll in, many of them disappeared with reasons unknown. It was, however, written on the papers that the school suffered from an explosion. 10 years later, the protagonist enrolls into Gekkoukan High school. Gekkoukan School Store In the lobby of Gekkoukan High School, there is a school store that carries different items everyday. List of Items: *Tri Korone - 100円 *Fried Soba Bread - 120円 *Cutlet Sandwich - 300円 *Melon Bread - 100円 *Crab Bread - 80円 *Fried Bread - 80円 *Book Cover - 5000円 Gekkoukan Clubs and Sports Gekkoukan High School offers a wide range of clubs: *Archery Club **Cannot be joined. Yukari is a member. *Music Club *Art Club *Photography Club **The Music, Art or Photography club can be joined as part of the Culture Club Social Link. Whichever the Protagonist joins, Fuuka Yamagishi and Keisuke Hiraga will be members of it. *Home Economics Club (Fashion Club) **Can be joined as part of the Exchange Student Social Link. Bebe is a member. *Boxing Team **Cannot be joined. Akihiko is a member. *Kendo Team *Swim Team *Track Team **The Kendo, Swim, or Track team can be joined as part of the Athletic Club Social Link. Regardless of the team chosen, Yuko Nishiwaki serves as the team manager, Kazushi Miyamoto is a member, and Mamoru Hayase serves as a rival from another school. *Student Council **Mitsuru requests the protagonist join this club. Mitsuru and Hidetoshi Odagiri are members. Chihiro Fushimi is treasurer. *Fencing Club ◾Cannot be joined. Mitsuru is a member. *Volleyball Club *Tennis Club **The Volleyball and Tennis clubs can be joined as part of the Athletic Club Social Link for the Female Protagonist. Rio Iwasaki will be on either team. *Cooking Club **The Cooking club is the Culture Club Social Link for the Female Protagonist. Fuuka Yamagishi is the sole member of the club. Members Notable Students *Male Protagonist: Transfer student *Female Protagonist: Transfer student (only Persona 3 Portable) *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Aigis: Transfer student *Shinjiro Aragaki *Fuuka Yamagishi *Ryoji Mochizuki: Transfer student *Kenji Tomochika *Hidetoshi Odagiri *Nozomi Suemitsu *Chihiro Fushimi *Andre Roland Jean Gérard, also known as Bebe. *Keisuke Hiraga *Kazushi Miyamoto *Yuko Nishiwaki *Rio Iwasaki (only Persona 3 Portable) *Natsuki Moriyama *Saori Hasegawa (only Persona 3 Portable) Known Faculty *Ms. Isako Toriumi: Composition *Mr. Ono: History *Mr. Takenozuka: Physics *Ms. Ounishi: Science *Mr. Ekoda: Classical literature *Emiri Kanou: Economics *Mrs. Terauchi: English *Ms. Miyahara: Mathematics *Mr. Edogawa: "Integrative Learning" Trivia *The school's logo is reminiscent of the logo of the car manufacturer Bavaria Motor Works, or BMW. This would be repeated in Persona 4 for the Yasogami High School, where its logo is similar to the logo of Mercedes Benz, albeit upside down. Art Director Shigenori Soejima, however, stated that this was unintentional. *The Center tile in the Main Lobby (1st Floor) can be also seen on Thebel and Monad. You can see it in the intersections of the dungeon. *In'' Persona 4'', Yasogami High School takes a field trip to Gekkoukan. *In Persona 4 Golden, the Gekkoukan uniforms are unlockable costumes for the Investigation Team. ◾If a member of the Investigation Team is wearing a Gekkoukan uniform after a battle, they will perform a victory pose similar to a character from Persona 3. *The word "Gekkou" translates to "moon lit." Category:Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona 3 Category:M.U.G.E.N